1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering wheel mounted anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular anti-theft device for preventing the severing of a steering wheel thereby precluding the removal of a steering wheel-mounted anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steering wheel-mounted anti-theft device is known in the prior art. More specifically, steering wheel-mounted anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art steering wheel mounted anti-theft devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,679; U.S. Patent Des. 316,025; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,438; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,029; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,652.
In these respects, the vehicular anti-theft device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the severing of a steering wheel and further precluding the removal of an airbag.